


Never Saw Blue Like That

by elderkevinmckinley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Chub!Con, Connor is slightly overweight, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, New York City, Sexual Content, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, and only just came out of the closet, even though he's almost 30, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderkevinmckinley/pseuds/elderkevinmckinley
Summary: Having long abandoned his old life as a good Mormon boy from the midwest, Kevin Price has spent the past several years drifting aimlessly around New York City, indulging himself in sin. But when he meets a cute stranger named Connor McKinley, on an otherwise boring, uneventful day at work, Kevin is hit with a sudden case of feelings.





	Never Saw Blue Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit experimental, for me, and the characterizations are markedly different from my usual. I find it to even be out of character, as it's based first and foremost on a daydream I occasionally have that I'm sort of molding to fit the characters. Sorry if that doesn't make any sense, I daydream a lot. :) I am also not sure how often I will be updating this one or if I will even finish it at all, as I am focusing most of my time and effort on my main fic, _Second Star to the Right (And Straight on 'til Morning)_ and I have another big, long fic planned after that one is done. But, I wouldn't mind working on this one on the side, every once in a while, whenever I need a break from the main fics. Some aspects of this fic, later down the line, may bear shades to my fic _Of Coffee, Snow and Broken Boys_. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. No worries if you don't, though.

It was a rather average Saturday evening; April 23rd, 2016. 

Kevin Price was standing in the right wing of Stage Two, at an off-Broadway theatre that more so resembled a large cafeteria or a cinema. There was a large concession stand in the center of the building, surrounded by hundreds of loud, messy patrons, picnic-style tables, and couches littered with popcorn. Within the theatre, there were three stages, each simultaneously putting on a separate live performance. As Kevin leaned back against the wall of his assigned stage, and watched the theatrical atrocity known as  _B-Witched: Witches vs. Warlocks_ , being performed in front of him for about the hundredth time in a row, he let out a bored sigh. He wasn’t even sure how he got here, exactly; only that it all started about five years ago, when his younger brother, Jack, moved to New York City after his mission.

 _“You have to come out here, Kev,” Jack had pleaded with him during one of their weekly phone calls. “You just_ have _to.”_

 _Kevin huffed, wiggling his body around on the bed, annoyed. “I don’t_ have _to do anything.”_

 _“Your life there sucks, Kev,” Jack said, rather bluntly. “All you do is complain about how much it sucks. Every time we talk, you tell me how miserable you are, how you don’t see a point in even getting up in the morning, how every day feels like a chore. Don’t you think it’s about time you brushed yourself off and_ did _something about it?”_

 _Kevin had been complaining—it was true—about how stifling it was to be back in Utah, living in his childhood home again, with a mother who refused to acknowledge his sexuality and a father who made regular use of the f word—and not the fun kind of f word, either; not the one that Kevin had found himself using every now and again, much to his mother’s chagrin. No, his father much preferred the_  other _f word—the kind that had gone out of fashion with normal, decent people ages ago._

_“I can’t,” Kevin sighed, shaking his head. “You know I can’t. My whole life is here, Jack. This is where my friends are, where my job is… and besides, you know Mom and Dad would never—”_

_“Two minutes after the plane lands, you’ll forget all about that other life,” Jack said. “I promise.”_

_“I really don’t think so.”_

_“I know so,” Jack countered. “In Salt Lake City, you’re a pariah, a failure, a fag—“_

_“ **Don’t** ,” Kevin warned him. “Don’t say that word.”_

_“In New York City, you can be anyone you want to be. Anyone at all. And nobody will even think twice about it.” Jack paused, to let that information sink into Kevin’s brain. “I could even get you a job at the theatre with me, you know. I mean, I know you don’t_ want _a job at the theatre, but I can get you one anyway, just until you get back on your feet.” Jack paused a moment, before softening his voice. “Look, I just want you to think about it, okay?”_

_“Fine,” Kevin reluctantly agreed. “I’ll think about it.”_

_“You’re my big brother, Kevin,” Jack said, quietly. “That means I love you, in case you didn’t know.”_

_“I know that,” Kevin smiled, and curled over onto his side. “I love you, too. It’s just—it’s awfully far away and Mom and Dad would never forgive me for it. They still haven’t forgiven you and it’s been three years.”_

_“Well, at least come for a visit then,” his little brother begged into the phone. “A visit can’t hurt, can it?”_

_Kevin shrugged, and mulled it over for a bit. “No, I suppose not.”_

That was how it all started. It was why he was standing here, now, bored out of his mind, leaning back against the wall of the right wing of a stage in a glorified cafeteria, chewing on a piece of Big Red and waiting for his cue. His job: to perform quick changes on several actors during the course of the show. He had two minutes to do this next one, whose song was just about finishing up, but he always tried to do them faster than the time allotted. Twenty-eight seconds was his current record and he was always trying to break it.

As he stood there, he let his eyes wander over the man who was currently singing. He was new to the cast. He had to be, since Kevin had never seen him before. He was cute, Kevin thought, with a smile, as he settled his gaze on the other man’s eyes. They were a beautiful, sparkling blue, though Kevin could see the faintest glimmer of sadness behind the sparkle. He supposed that was probably because he was acting, and the song he was singing was rather depressing. Kevin didn’t know the man, but, on first glance, he seemed like the kind of person Kevin might like—kind, friendly,  _soft_. He couldn’t see much behind the large, draping robe he was wearing, for the part of the lead warlock, but from what he could tell, the man’s skin just looked very  _soft_.

“Hi, there,” Kevin said, giving the cute redhead his best grin as he came running into the wing. “I’m Kevin.” He held out a hand, partially buried beneath the quick change outfit. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, um,” the other man stammered, stepping away from Kevin. “My name’s Connor. Connor McKinley.”

“Hi, Connor,” Kevin greeted him warmly, and gestured to the outfit in his arms. “I’ll be your quick change assistant. We only have two minutes, so we have to hurry. Arms up.”

The other man instantly paled, if that were even possible, considering his skin was already white as snow. He slapped Kevin’s hands away the moment they went for his robe. Kevin’s face fell.

“It’s okay,” Kevin assured him. “We’re just doing a quick change.”

“I wasn’t informed there would be any quick changes needed for this role,” the man named Connor said, followed by an audible swallow. “I thought the warlock had at least five minutes to turn into the fairy.”

“Oh,“ Kevin said, clutching onto a very tight Tinkerbell-esque costume. “No, we only have two minutes. So, uh, arms up, come on.”

“I’d rather do it myself, thank you,” Connor said briskly, grabbing the fairy outfit right out of Kevin’s hands before he even had a chance to protest. With flushed cheeks, the newest cast member named Connor made a quick bolt for one of the privacy booths.

Kevin was floored. He’d never experienced someone undermining his authority like this before. Huffing, and trying to think of what to say to this  _rule-breaker_ , he balled his fists at his sides and marched over to the booth that housed the renegade warlock. He cleared his throat.

“Excuse me.” Kevin lifted a hand to knock, but it was awkward because there was no door on the booth. The barrier between them was nothing more than a flimsy curtain. “It’s actually  _my_  job to change you, okay? That’s what a quick change assistant is for.” When no answer came from inside the booth, he fidgeted around at little, not sure what to do. “I’ll have you know, I’m actually very  _good_  at this job. My record to date is twenty-eight seconds.”

But Connor was out in only twenty-six, flooring Kevin once again.

“Sorry about that,” Connor said, apologetically, as he struggled to get his left shoe on. “I just feel more comfortable doing it myself. I hope that’s okay?”

Kevin eyed the man curiously for a moment, before slowly nodding. He silently led him back over to the wing, watching as Connor obsessively looked down at himself, seeming to inspect, over and over and over again, how the outfit was fitting him. It was a little tight, Kevin had to admit, and his belly kind of stuck out a little, like a soft muffin top, but Kevin thought it was rather cute.

“Good luck out there,” Kevin said, putting an awkward hand to Connor’s back. “I’m, um—I’m not saying you  _need_  any luck or anything like that, but I just—well, with it being your first day and all.”

Connor smiled. It was shy and quite beautiful, just like his eyes. “Thanks. I’m gonna need it.”

Kevin was going to need it, too, because he wasn’t  _entirely_  certain, but he was damn near certain, that his heart had just skipped a beat. He felt it flutter around in his chest as he watched this man, dressed in an utterly ridiculous, too-tight fairy costume, run out onto the stage.

Kevin didn’t believe in love at first sight. He really didn’t. He wasn’t a romantic like that. In fact, Kevin Price had come a long way from the innocent, prude Mormon boy he used to be, one who dreamt of being chaste until his wedding night, marrying a good Mormon girl, having lots of children and buying a two-story house in the suburbs. He actually had quite an active sex life these days, thank you very much. He was quite enjoying being single, gay, and living in the land of hedonism itself. It had taken him some time to shed his Mormon skin, of course; a couple of years, at the very least. But, once he did, he found he rather enjoyed being fawned over by so many men, all vying for his affections. He was quite the catch and he damn well knew it, too. But all of that seemed so small, now, so silly, so childish, so insignificant, in the wake of this man’s eyes, and his voice, and his smile. His smile seemed to melt Kevin right where he stood, and he found himself aching to ask this Connor McKinley out for a drink after the show. Maybe he would do just that. With a secret smile and an eager feeling bubbling in his chest, he nodded confidently to himself. No, not _maybe_. He definitely,  _definitely_  would. He was Kevin Price, after all, and _nobody_ turned down Kevin Price.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter. Again, I am not sure how often I will update this one as I am focusing most of my efforts on other fics, and I am also a little wary of it's premise and characterization. That said, if you did enjoy it and would like more, please do let me know! Thanks!


End file.
